


Life's too short to even care at all (I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control.)

by Buttercup_ghost



Series: Goretober [5]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/F, Goretober, Goretober 2017, Hurt No Comfort, I think that's it??, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Paranoia, i guess imao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: "Goodbye, ayano.""Goodbye,  ̷͘҉̻̘͉̩̝̻̣̪̣̝̭̯̱͚ŕ̡̯̬̣̙̫̙̦̭̤̮͓͚̯̺̘͍̯̥̞̕ŗ̢̢̟͙̤̝̰̕͝0̢̡̼̲̝̮̮̗̟̤̹͉̗̪̣͞ ̤͖̗̼͢͠r̴͢͠҉̶͈̜̳̥̩̠͓̻͇̹̻̻̙ͅ."





	Life's too short to even care at all (I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control.)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - monochrome madness

~~~~"Let me guess; you were going to pin everything on me, weren't you?" She says, voice neither warm, nor cold, just indifferent, "revenge for your father, I presume? My mother did quite the job, I must say," she gazed at the red head, who's face betrayed none of her emotions, "never did like her, to be honest."

Most people would say it was a heartless remark, but the girl before ayano just gave a smile that looked more like a grimace, before her face went back to a calm exterior; almost cocky.

"Hm. I see. You did it to spite him, didn't you? Did you want to do what he couldn't?" She smirked, "Or maybe, you just wanted to aid me in a way of sticking it to him. I mean, his own daughter, helping kill people with the daughter of the woman who ruined his life! Imagine what a slap in the face that would be, right?" Her smile dropped, replace by a look void of anything, carefully blank—or maybe that was natural.

"That's your problem. You feel too much. Bitterness, resentment.. how unnessasary. I expected more from you." She sighed, looking at the red haired girl who had barely moved, before pulling out her gun, and leveling it.

"Emotions are quite troublesome things. They can be a great motivator, sure, but too many of them gets in the way. You understand, surely? This is the only way it could have ended for you, the moment you let your emotions control you." The red head stood, calm in the face of certain death, and sighed.

"Doesn't that apply to you, too?"

A flinch; ayano was an open book, really, whenever she felt something. The only thing was, it was rare for her to feel. "Despite having fallen in love.... you still know nothing about it, ayano."

She tensed at that, almost snarling at the redhead, gun heavy in her hand as she leveled it at her head. "You don't know anything about me."

A sigh, almost melancholy, emited from her, and she looked at ayano, scrutinizing, almost.

"And you know nothing of my motives, ayano."

"Oh? Then please; enlighten me."

She said it sarcastically, but the girl just smiled sadly. "My motives are the same as you; love."

Ayano was confused, at that, but before she could ask, the glasses clad girl spoke once again.

"So this is it? You found my dads tapes, learned my real name, tracked me down, and are going to kill me? For what?"

Quickly, ayano got back to the topic at hand, ignoring the prickle of curiousity, knowing it would fade all to soon, anyways. It was odd that she felt anything, but she chalked it up to worry—she was about to kill off her once ally in getting taro, and when taro was involved, she tended to feel.

"Yes, this is it. I can't have you leaking any of this to the press, if that is your intention."

"It's not."

She hesitated at that—how unlike her, she almost scoffed—before stopping the slight tremor in her hand, leveling the gun yet again.

She looked her dead in the eye.

"Goodbye, ayano."

"Goodbye, ̷͘҉̻̘͉̩̝̻̣̪̣̝̭̯̱͚ŕ̡̯̬̣̙̫̙̦̭̤̮͓͚̯̺̘͍̯̥̞̕ŗ̢̢̟͙̤̝̰̕͝0̢̡̼̲̝̮̮̗̟̤̹͉̗̪̣͞ ̤͖̗̼͢͠r̴͢͠҉̶͈̜̳̥̩̠͓̻͇̹̻̻̙ͅ."

 

 

 

 

 

Ayano aishi stuffed a red haired corpse into the incinerator, and then walked away, as color fell apart at her feet. In her monochrome world, she didn't even notice the tears streaming down her face, until her beloved taro asked her what was wrong. For some reason, she wasn't flustered by him, instead rubbing her eyes in shock, focusing on how her hands came away wet.

How odd.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _cough syrup - the young giants._


End file.
